marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Quote
A collection of quotes from the television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Season One [[Pilot|Episode 1.01: Pilot]] [[0-8-4 (episode)|Episode 1.02: 0-8-4]] [[The Asset|Episode 1.03: The Asset]] [[Eye-Spy|Episode 1.04: Eye-Spy]] [[Girl in the Flower Dress|Episode 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress]] [[FZZT|Episode 1.06: FZZT]] [[The Hub|Episode 1.07: The Hub]] [[The Well|Episode 1.08: The Well]] [[Repairs|Episode 1.09: Repairs]] [[The Bridge|Episode 1.10: The Bridge]] [[The Magical Place|Episode 1.11: The Magical Place]] [[Seeds|Episode 1.12: Seeds]] [[T.R.A.C.K.S.|Episode 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S.]] [[T.A.H.I.T.I.|Episode 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I.]] [[Yes Men|Episode 1.15: Yes Men]] [[End of the Beginning|Episode 1.16: End of the Beginning]] [[Turn, Turn, Turn|Episode 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn]] [[Providence (episode)|Episode 1.18: Providence]] [[The Only Light in the Darkness|Episode 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness]] [[Nothing Personal|Episode 1.20: Nothing Personal]] [[Ragtag|Episode 1.21: Ragtag]] [[Beginning of the End|Episode 1.22: Beginning of the End]] Season Two [[Shadows|Episode 2.01: Shadows]] [[Heavy is the Head|Episode 2.02: Heavy is the Head]] [[Making Friends and Influencing People|Episode 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People]] [[Face My Enemy|Episode 2.04: Face My Enemy]] [[A Hen in the Wolf House|Episode 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House]] [[A Fractured House|Episode 2.06: A Fractured House]] [[The Writing on the Wall|Episode 2.07: The Writing on the Wall]] [[The Things We Bury|Episode 2.08: The Things We Bury]] [[...Ye Who Enter Here|Episode 2.09: ...Ye Who Enter Here]] [[What They Become|Episode 2.10: What They Become]] [[Aftershocks|Episode 2.11: Aftershocks]] [[Who You Really Are|Episode 2.12: Who You Really Are]] [[One of Us|Episode 2.13: One of Us]] [[Love in the Time of HYDRA|Episode 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA]] [[One Door Closes|Episode 2.15: One Door Closes]] [[Afterlife (episode)|Episode 2.16: Afterlife]] [[Melinda|Episode 2.17: Melinda]] [[The Frenemy of My Enemy|Episode 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy]] [[The Dirty Half Dozen|Episode 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen]] [[Scars|Episode 2.20: Scars]] [[S.O.S. Part One|Episode 2.21: S.O.S. Part One]] [[S.O.S. Part Two|Episode 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two]] Season Three [[Laws of Nature|Episode 3.01: Laws of Nature]] [[Purpose in the Machine|Episode 3.02: Purpose in the Machine]] [[A Wanted (Inhu)man|Episode 3.03: A Wanted (Inhu)man]] [[Chaos Theory|Episode 3.06: Among Us Hide...]] [[Chaos Theory|Episode 3.07: Chaos Theory]] [[Many Heads, One Tale|Episode 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale]] [[Maveth (episode)|Episode 3.10: Maveth]] [[Bouncing Back|Episode 3.11: Bouncing Back]] [[The Inside Man|Episode 3.12: The Inside Man]] [[Parting Shot|Episode 3.13: Parting Shot]] [[Watchdogs (episode)|Episode 3.14: Watchdogs]] [[Spacetime|Episode 3.15: Spacetime]] [[Paradise Lost|Episode 3.16: Paradise Lost]] [[The Team|Episode 3.17: The Team]] [[The Singularity|Episode 3.18: The Singularity]] [[Failed Experiments|Episode 3.19: Failed Experiments]] [[Emancipation|Episode 3.20: Emancipation]] [[Absolution|Episode 3.21: Absolution]] [[Ascension|Episode 3.22: Ascension]] Season Four [[The Ghost|Episode 4.01: The Ghost]] [[Meet the New Boss|Episode 4.02: Meet the New Boss]] [[Uprising (episode)|Episode 4.03: Uprising]] [[Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire|Episode 4.04: Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire]] [[Lockup|Episode 4.05: Lockup]] [[The Good Samaritan|Episode 4.06: The Good Samaritan]] [[Deals With Our Devils|Episode 4.07: Deals With Our Devils]] [[The Laws of Inferno Dynamics|Episode 4.08: The Laws of Inferno Dynamics]] [[The Patriot|Episode 4.10: The Patriot]] [[Wake Up|Episode 4.11: Wake Up]] [[Hot Potato Soup|Episode 4.12: Hot Potato Soup]] [[BOOM|Episode 4.13: BOOM]] [[The Man Behind the Shield|Episode 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield]] Category:Quote Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.